unknown love
by Jkboy
Summary: Harry ends up staying with the Grangers over the Summer after ending there 5th year love, and sparks will fly.
1. chapter1

hey, i hope you like this , i had this corrected and revised due to my bad grammer lol

CHAPTER 1: Hermione's Mom

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just left Platform 9 ¾. It had been an  
uneventful train ride. They had just finished their fifth year at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first family to greet them was the  
Weasleys'. Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley, came running up to the three of them,  
giving each a warm hug. "Harry, if you would like, we are going to take a  
trip to Romania over the summer, to see Charley, and we would be delighted if  
you could make it." said Mrs. Weasley, in her kind sweet voice.

"Yeah Harry, that would be cool!" said Ron with a happy face.

"Oh, that sounds great, but I think I would like to stay away from dragons,  
for a while. But, thanks for asking," said Harry, in the nicest manner  
possible, so that he would not hurt Mrs. Weasley's feelings.

It was as if Mrs. Weasley could read Harry's mind. "Oh, don't worry about  
it Harry. I quite understand, but you must visit us over the summer, when we  
get back", said Mrs. Weasley, with a smile. Then Harry and Hermione watched  
the Weasleys' leave the station.

"So, do you see my parents anywhere?" Hermione asked, looking in all sorts of  
directions.

"No, not yet...oh wait, there's the Dursleys'" said Harry. He looked as  
if all the happiness was drained out of the world.

"Oh, they look… umm… nice." said Hermione, with a look on her face that  
expressed the sentiment that she thought they were anything but nice. "I see  
my parents! Harry, come and say hi." Hermione added in a happier voice.  
Harry hurried up to meet the Grangers and say hello, but Mrs Granger beat  
Harry to it.

"Hello Harry, it's nice to see you again!" said Mrs. Granger, who was  
rudely interrupted by the yelling of Vernon Dursley.

"Come on boy! I haven't got all day." said Vernon. As Harry ran up to  
Vernon, he noticed that the Grangers were following him.

"Well, hello Mr. Dursley. That is your name right?" Uncle Vernon nodded his  
head yes. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Granger; it's nice to finally meet you." She said  
holding out her hand, but all Vernon did was grunt.

Then, he grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt, and said, "Come on you  
filthy, little twit, I have better things to do besides be your caddy."

At that, Mrs. Granger, grabbed Vernon's arm and said, "You let him go this  
instant, you pathetic waste of god given talent!" She said, in a very strong  
voice, which even gave Harry the chills a little.

"Don't touch me you freak!" said Vernon, in discuss.

"Harry, you're coming with us, I will not let you stay one more minute with  
this type of person." said Mrs. Granger, with the same look on her face Vernon  
had given her.

Harry did not know what to do, so he just listened to Mrs. Granger, and went  
behind her.

Vernon just gave her a look and said "You can just keep the little freak!" He  
walked off towards his car.

"Harry is that what you have to put up with all the time?" asked Mrs. Granger  
in shock.

Harry did not know what to say either, it was as if all of the words had  
slipped out of his mind, and he could not comprehend the simplest of tasks  
"Uhm yeah, I mean, it's not that big of a deal. You just have to get used to  
it." Harry replied honestly.

"Well, that's horrible, if you want, you can stay with our family. It would  
be no problem." Mrs. Granger said, calming down a little.

"Thanks, that would be nice Mrs. Granger, but you don't have to."

"It's no problem." Mrs. Granger kindly replied.

Mr. Granger just nodded his head, he must be used to the fact that when a  
Granger woman made up her mind, that's the final answer. Harry only knew  
that fact too well with Hermione.

"Harry, we will have so much fun this summer! I may be no Ron, but I think  
you will like it at my house." said Hermione in an optimistic way.

"Yeah, it will be fun. You're just as important to me as Ron is. You know  
that, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione replied, starting to feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

hey fixed and revised hope you like

Chapter 2: The Granger House

Harry was having a very good day today. It started out with him having to go  
home with the Durselys', but Hermione's mom got in a fight with Uncle  
Vernon, resulting in Harry getting to stay with one of his best friend's,  
Hermione.

Harry had noticed that Hermione's mom looked a lot like an older version of  
Hermione, but Mrs. Granger's hair is not as bushy. And, her dad was a lot  
taller than his wife. He was medium build, and he had very thick hair.

They arrived at the Granger house around 5:00 pm, Harry just stood there in  
amazement at how nice their house was. Harry knew that Hermione was not poor,  
but still, it was a huge gray stone house, with beautiful wood work, and  
flower gardens all around it.

"So, Harry, do you like it?" asked Mrs. Granger with a delighted voice.

"Yes, it's wonderful." Harry said quietly. "Are you sure? You want me to  
stay with your family?" He asked in a wondered tone.

This time, it was Hermione that replied, "Yes Harry, we want you to stay. I  
want you to stay."

The inside of the Granger house was just as beautiful as the outside. It was  
so clean and white. Hermione made herself at home instantly, making her way to  
the couch, and finding herself a seat. Harry just stood there. He noticed  
Hermione gesturing that he should take a seat. So, he chose to sit next to  
Hermione, on the other end of the sofa.

"Well, I could just imagine that the two of you are just starving. How does a  
pizza sound for tonight?" Mrs. Granger asked from the kitchen, the phone  
already in her hand. "How's pepperoni sound?"

"Cheese!" Harry and Hermione shouted at the same time.

"Well then, it's settled. Cheese it is." Hermione's mom replied, laughing  
to herself a little.

Out of all the commotion, Harry had realized that Mr. Granger wasn't in the  
house. "Where's your dad?" asked Harry while looking around the room.

"Oh, he probably just went to go set up the guest room up for you is all."  
Hermione had already had a book in her hand, and she had begun reading it.  
Harry decided to go and find Mr. Granger, and help him out. As Harry turned  
the corner he heard Mr. Granger whistling a tune that sounded familiar.

"Do you need any help Mr. Granger?" Harry said softly.

"Sure, come on in." Mr. Granger said in an inviting voice while grabbing a  
fitted sheet.

"Here, put the other sides over the corners."

While Harry put the sheet over the last revealed corner, he said, "I'm glad  
you let me stay for the summer."

Then Mr. Granger looked up at him and said, kindly, "Harry it's no problem  
at all. Jane and I are just glad to see that Hermione made a friend." He  
walked next up to Harry. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Hermione is a  
wonderful, and talented, girl. But, she has not made friends easily in the  
past." He grabbed the cover and threw it over the bed. "There, it's made."

Harry laughed as he said, "That's pretty much how I make my bed at  
Hogwarts."

Just then, Hermione yelled, "The pizza is here!" Hermione's dad left the room  
at that.

"So, Harry, do you like your room?" Hermione asked, looking at her dad's  
so called made bed, disapprovingly.

"Yeah, it's great!" Harry replied enthusiastically.

"Well, you can add some of your own things to the room, if you would like."  
Hermione added while heading towards the door. Harry followed her out.

"The pizza smells good." Harry sniffed the air.

"Yeah, we had better hurry, before my dad eats it all, and leaves us the  
left-over crust." Hermione added, in a half-joking, but serious manner.

"I set you two plates out on the patio; it's such a nice day out. I thought  
you would enjoy it." Hermione's mother told them while looking outside at the  
clear sky. Harry and Hermione had headed out to the porch, where they found  
had two plates on the picnic table. Along with her porch, there was a huge  
in-ground pool that had crystal clear water that just shined in the sun.

Harry and Hermione sat down and ate their dinner while talking about random  
topics, until they were interrupted by Hermione's mom saying, "Hermione, when  
you're done, you and Harry should get in the pool. It's such a beautiful  
day out. You might as well use it up."

"Mom, I don't even have a bathing suit that fits anymore." said Hermione in a  
very low voice.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I got you one during the Christmas holidays.  
They were on sale." "I will just lay it on your bed, and Harry, Dave has an  
old one that will fit you, it's also on your bed."

About a half hour later, Harry went up to his room, and found the trunks. He  
put them on since Hermione's mother demanded it the second time she asked,  
making Hermione finally give in.

Harry made it back down to the pool, and found no Hermione in sight. So,  
Harry decided to take off his shirt, and set it on the lawn chair. When Harry  
turned around, he could hear Hermione talking to her mother about how she did  
not approve of her swimsuit. Then Hermione walked out in a long white shirt  
with a very red face. " What's wrong?" Harry asked as if he hadn't heard  
the conversation.

"Oh, that it was nothing", she said. Hermione seemed to just notice that  
Harry wasn't wearing a shirt, and she found herself looking at Harry's  
chest, thinking 'Dang, he's fit.'

"So, you ready to swim?" Harry said, snapping Hermione out of her little  
trance. Hermione decided to take off her shirt, which revealed her in a  
blue-green two piece bikini, which made Harry him start to stare, but he  
quickly snapped himself out of it. Neither seemed to notice the other's  
staring. Then, they eventually got into the pool. The water felt so nice and  
warm, thought Harry. Hermione looked like she felt the same way.

After about ten minutes of doing nothing, Harry and Hermione decided to throw  
one of her nerf balls back and forth. Hermione could not catch one, and it  
just seemed to fumble out of her fingers, which made Harry laugh. "You're  
just good because you're a seeker." Hermione taunted him. After about ten  
more misses by Hermione, she had given up, and got out of the pool. She  
wrapped a towel around her. Then shortly after, Harry got out and did the  
same.

hey i hope you liked this chapter please review i would like to know how you  
liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

1Ch apter 3 hot days.

A week at the Grangers house had passed, with the days becoming hotter and hotter.

The temperature was at a boiling 110 degrees, according to the weather man on the Grangers tv set.

Harry and Hermione were found on the living room floor laying stretched out with a fan cooling them, with its gentle breeze.

"Harry I cant believe how hot it is," said Hermione as she sat up with a puzzled look. " I don't even feel like reading," giving Hermione a disbelieved look on her face.

Harry cast a look at Hermione, and just chuckled to himself. "Yeah its" but before Harry could finish his statement, an older brown owl flew in.

Harry instantly recognized the owl as Errol, the Weasley 's clumsy, owl. Harry took the letter out of the exhausted birds beak, and seen it was from Ron.

" Ron should know better than to send Erol, when its this hot," said Hermione agitated. Harry suddenly opened the letter and read.

Hey Harry and Hermione

I herd that you are staying at Hermione's house for the summer, my Dad found out at work right before we left. Were in Romania Rite now, and its hotter than bloody hell, but im having loads of fun, I actually got to help feed a Dragon yesterday, with my brother Charley. So how are you guys doing ... oh sorry Hermione I mean girls too, is it as hot down there as it is up here? well people at the ministry think it has to do with you-know-who, but as usual there not sure. Everyone says high. Well got to go, Charley's letting me help him with a baby Dragon, its Norberts egg , guess he's, a she.

p.s. moms says when we get back in September, you and Hermione are welcome to stay until school starts.

Ron

"Well it sounds like Ron's having fun on his trip,"said Hermione pleasantly.

"Yeah, he does," said Harry rereading the letter making sure that he did not miss anything.

Harry and Hermione decided to wait a little while before sending Ron a letter back,. Harry thought it would be for the best to let Errol rest, and send Hedwig out for the job. Harry pulled himself up to open Hedwigs empty cage, so Erol could drink some water.

Harry and Hermione had the house to them selves until noon, later on Hermione's mom would arrive home with lunch.

The door had opened with a load thud, with Mrs Granger holding what looked like a couple of turkey sandwiches and drinks, from a restaurant.

"Oh my goodness its so hot out there, I cant wait until the air gets fixed," said Mrs Granger sweating and panting like a dog.

Harry got up and asked, "do you need any help Mrs Granger".

"Oh no dear I got this , you two go get Ready for lunch," said Mrs Granger softly.

Harry and Hermione headed towards the sink, and started to wash their hands with flowered scented hand wash.

When Harry and Hermione were done they headed towards the table, and quickly sat down.

"So Harry do you like any sports?," asked Mrs Granger looking at him with interest.

Harry was caught off guard by her question, and said calmly, "what sports do I like to play?, well if you mean regular people sports, I would have to say soccer, but my all time favorite sport is Quidditch," while taking a bite of his turkey.

"Oh that nice, soccer is Dave's favorite sport too."

"So anyway, a cute guy like you has to have a girl friend am I right," said Mrs Granger swiftly.

Both, Harry and Hermione started coughing , but Hermione seemed to coughed the hardest.

"Oh um, well as a matter of fact, I don't at this moment " said Harry going as red as a fresh picked tomato.

"Oh really, well then does Hermione have any secret boyfriends I don't know about," said Mrs Granger , causing Hermione also to go as red as a tomato.

"Not that I know off, unless she is keeping it from me as well," said Harry nervously, not sure if Hermione had told her mom about Crum, during there forth year.

Finally as the table had just calmed down, a little, light brown, owl flew in through the window but this time it was an school owl, and had two letters ,one for Hermione and the other for Harry.

Hermione ripped her open rapidly, leaving bits of the envelope on the floor and read allowed.

Dear Miss Hermione Granger

The Ministry would like for you to know that with the latest news, of You- Know - Who, being back ,that the Ministry, is allowing all Hogwarts students, the right to use magic this year out side of school, but be carful to follow the same rules ,and let no muggle's see you perform magic.

Professor Dumbledoor

Headmaster.

"Well this will make the summer a little more interesting," said Harry.

END OF CH. 3 HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
